


Hero Worship

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rework of 8x02, Some angst, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: Chicago Fire: Casey/Severide slash fanfic.In which Blake Gallo is the adopted teenaged son of Matt Casey and Kelly Severide and his stunt in Season 8, Episode 2 goes a little bit different when his Dads show up. A teenaged Darren Ritter also makes an appearance and Boden is just exasperated.AU: Matt/Kelly slash + Teenaged Gallo
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so here is a one shot. My first for this fandom which I have long loved. There is just something about Blake Gallo that reminds me of Matt and Kelly and so this fanfic was born. It is massively AU there is no timeline and It's just something I spouted out without really thinking so if you like you like and if you don't, you don't. 
> 
> This story is slash obviously and I should warn you all that spelling and grammar are not the strongest point of my writing. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Nothing here is mine.

Blake wants it on record that it was not entirely his fault. He doesn’t know what record but he wants it on something so that when his Dad’s (currently in Boden’s office doing some very impressive shouting and scotch drinking—technically there off shift so it doesn’t matter) take him home murder him and chuck his body off the lake.

“Good grief, you know this melodrama is why I seriously doubt our friendship some times”

That comes from his best friend Darren Ritter who is currently ignoring Blake’s last few moments on this Earth in favour of sending his boyfriend cute and flirty text messages. See if Blake ever chips in for the pizza bill again.

“Oh please” he says pushing himself up off the couch he’s been lying on to fix Darren a glare.

“You’d be lost without me. I’m the only one who can stand History homework.”

Darren sighs and then mercifully puts down his phone. “True” he says finally. “But you get why there worried don’t you? I mean what you did was dangerous and incredibly stupid and that’s even by your standards and you have a high tolerance for recklessness as it is”

Blake knows this but he doesn’t want to admit it. He’s fifteen, he wants to bask in the glow of heroism a bit longer before the cold feeling of reality sinks in. At least until he’s taken home and buried under the decking he helped his Dads build.

Darren snorts.

It goes a little bit like this. When Blake Gallo was seven his entire family were killed. When he was nine he was adopted by two firefighters by the names of Matt Casey and Kelly Severide who had been married for nearly nine years themselves. And after a few ups and downs they had managed to get into a comfortable relationship which helped when his Dads were firefighters and that had been all Blake had wanted to do since he had been pulled out of that fire.

He meets Darren Ritter the first day of High School and they become firm friends. In fact Darren is often seen around Firehouse 51 as much as Blake is due to the simple fact that when Darren realised he was gay he blurted it out to a stunned Truck 81 and then burst into tears, cried on Hermman’s arm (who told him to stop being silly because loving someone was not a crime) hugged by Otis and then got a cake baked for him by Brett (under the advice of Cruz) . Even his Dads allow Blake to let him stay a week or so before he goes back home and now are making two portions of every meal on the off chance that he might come and pop his head round the door.

Anyway the incident starts a bit like this.

There on the way to school when they hear the screaming and both of them immediately start running.

Blake skidded to a stop staring wide eyed as Darren crashes into him.

“Holy fuck”

Blake agrees with him.

There is man hanging from a window.

With literally nothing but a piece of rope keeping him from plummeting to his death.

“How did this happen?” Darren asks but Blake was too busy staring. This was the kind of thing that he had heard from the stories about his Dads. Rescues like this was why when he became a firefighter (and that was going to go ahead despite the word ‘College’ that was being thrown around by his Dads who thought they were being random) he was struggling with the idea of Squad or Truck.

There was another scream and then the roped slipped. They screamed and clutched at each other, both of them—even though they would deny it later in the contradictory nature of boys who wanted to be constantly seen as cool by anyone and everyone—and then Blake did something very brave.

(“Or very stupid” as he was told later)

There was a ladder near the wall and before Darren could tell him to stop he had reached for it propping it against the wall. And then he was onto the first balcony and then climbing up the second and the third until he could get as close to the man as he could. He could hear the sirens coming and Blake stopped for a second as his arms burned with the pressure and the effort. He was not cut out for this. He was a skinny fifteen year old kid who still woke up at night screaming seeing his sister burn in the flames. He was not cut out for this and now his moment of brave heroism was over and he was going to watch this man fall and watch as his brains and his body were dashed all over the sidewalk.

And then he screamed again and Blake found despite it all he could move his shaky legs and he forced himself upwards again thanking a God he had long ago stopped believing in that he did pull ups at the gym and therefore had some strength in that department if not much. Now he was reaching the crux of the matter. He had to jump across a balcony with a nice drop that would probably kill him.

And then it got worse. Much, much worse.

Because those sirens in the distance promising aid and men and women who actually knew what they were doing happened to include men and women that Blake from the age of nine had called Aunt and Uncle. And that didn’t include the worse of it.

For his Dads had arrived.

And Blake knew then that either way he was dead.

It had been a nice day.

For Matt Casey-Severide (though they only ever used double barrelled surnames when one of them was in hospital or when one of them was in trouble with the police—which was actually not within the realms of probability) the day had been going rather well.

It had consisted of fabulously sleepy but yet rewarding sex with his husband, seeing Blake off to school after breakfast and then another impressive kitchen snog before he and his husband had gone to work and at least pretended to be professional before the first call out which had involved a man hanging by a rope over a significant drop—as they had been told by dispatch.

What he had not been expecting was the scene that greeted him.

Darren Ritter stood there with an expression that was half alarmed, half exasperated. Matt who knew first hand who brought about that expression felt his heart stop.

_Blake._

Kelly jumped out of truck his eyes on the man hanging and Matt waited for the tell tale orders that always came in cases like these when Truck took command. He was about to cast another look upwards but Darren was already there.

“In my defence I did try and stop him but he’s a law unto himself”

Matt stared and then in a second that seemed to last a long time looked up to see someone hanging from the balcony. Someone with brown hair in jeans and a sweatshirt that Matt last night had ran and iron over.

He caught Kelly’s expression, who was staring his eyes wide and his face strangely blank. And then Blake jumped clear across the balcony into another balcony uncaring of the drop.

“What the hell is your kid doing?”

Never before had Matt been so happy that Boden was on the scene. The man had arrived took in the scene seemed to realise in a second that both his Squad leader and his Truck leader were beyond the power of speech and that their son was currently dangling from a balcony like a monkey and then started shouting out orders.

Matt turned to him but his gaze slid right past him and he was suddenly staring at Kelly who was watching Blake with wide eyes and a half open mouth.

And then Blake miscalculated, fell and was dangling by the edge of the railings by both hands.

Kelly surged forwards Matt following and weather it was to help their son or stop his husband for potentially making the situation ten times worse looking back in that moment he still wasn’t sure.

“Kel wait” he said skidding to a stop as Blake _mercifully_ managed to get himself back up onto the balcony.

“Wait?” Kelly said turning around his voice incredulous. “Wait? This is our son Matt we don’t wait! We get the hell up there and help him, and then kill him once’s he’s safely back on the ground”

Matt nodded his own heart going a hundred miles a minute. Blake did another impressive jump and then reached the man. Both of them watched as their fifteen year old son used one hand to grip the balcony above him and then wrapped his legs around the man pulling him closer to him.

“Ladders” Kelly said and then Matt was pushing him and the two of them were racing up the ladder before Mouch had even gotten it to stop. Blake was there his face flush with sweat every bone in his body clearly aching with the effort of keeping someone from certain death.

“You ok?” Matt asked as Kelly his hands steady (though Matt suspected they would be trembling later when the rescue was over) helped the man down the ladder to Emily who was on the ground looking up at them and wow…now Matt was up here that was a bloody long drop that his done had been facing…

“Yeah” Blake said finally moving his legs so that they were on the ladder. Matt steadied him a second and then he dropped onto the metal looking exhausted.

Before Blake could do or say anything, Matt hugged him. It was half to steady his son on a precarious ladder and mostly to steady his own nerves. Kelly reached out his hand gripping Blake’s shirt pulling down into some sort of hug sharing a look with Matt that told him just how scared he had been. Matt nodded. Now that Blake was safe the fear and the adrenaline were hitting him in ways that he knew would be a bitch to come down from later on.

There was applause coming from the ground.

“Oh hey” Blake said beaming. “Their clapping”

“Yes” Kelly said his voice sarcastic. “Enjoy it because your dead when we get on the ground”

“I don’t know weather to hug him or kill him” Matt said looking out the window. Kelly snorted into the scotch. They had driven home in silence and Blake had slunk up to his room. He had tried to explain what had happened, why he had done what he had done but Kelly had been too tired and too angry to speak. He had snapped once to get in the car and Blake seeing something in his expression that made the smile die on his face had gone quietly leaving Darren to catch a lift with the Chief.

“I do. Honestly how can he get into this amount of trouble before he even arrives at school?”

“Says you?”

Kelly downed the scotch and poured himself another one and then leaned back against the couch looking exhausted, Matt sat next to him and then folded their hands together.

“Matt when I looked up and saw him dangling there…I swear to God my brain went…it was like all the training and all the years of experience and everything else in between had just gone and I was just another civilian watching their kid potentially plummet to his death. I never got why people froze in a crisis but now…now I’m never gonna look at another parent who does so in the same way again. Your kid in danger…it paralyzes you.”

Matt wrapped one arm around him and pulled him close. “I know” he said finally. “I thought I was seeing things too. And to make matters worse…our kid choses to do it himself. Honestly he was there swinging on the balcony and all I could think about was when he was nine and that first year he was living with us and he broke his arm falling, I remember thinking that that was the worse of it. But then today…he could…”

“He could have been killed” Kelly finished dully swallowing the rest of his glass.

There was a knock on the door of their living room and they looked up to see Blake stood there looking sheepish and Matt had a very sudden image of him as a nine year old when he had been first living with them and he had been scared of the dark, scared of fire, scared of waking up and finding them gone just like he had done with his other family in the hospital. Kelly ran a hand across his face and Matt smiled trying to tell Blake that it was ok, deep down really, that they weren’t mad…ish…anymore.

“Come on in kid” he said and Blake came and sat down his legs tucking under him like he had done when he was small.

“Look” he said finally. “I get why your angry…I do…but he was going to die and…and I didn’t want that to happen”

“Ah kid” Matt said finally. “It really is because we love you. And when we saw you there…dangling…”

“No rope, no harness, no steal wire, nothing—not even a mat underneath you” Kelly interjected. “Seriously you pull that shit in the fire academy and I’d throw you out myself, and another thing—”

“Kel” Matt interjected. Kelly stopped thankfully before he could launch into another conversation about how if Blake wanted to do something like that again he would need proper equipment. The last thing either one of them needed anytime soon was Blake doing an impromptu rescue. Kelly was pretty sure his heart wouldn’t take the strain and he was too young, too pretty and quite frankly hadn’t had enough of Matt yet to die.

“Look” Matt said—granted he had always been the responsible parent out of the two of them, “Blake you have to understand that actions have consequences. What you did today was great and yeah you saved that man but things could have gone horribly wrong”

“Wasn’t really thinking of that in that moment” Blake said finally. “And I’m really sorry if I scared both of you but…but can you see if from my perspective. If someone’s in danger I don’t…no I can’t sit around and do nothing. I’ve got two families old and new that taught me that that was the worst thing in the world to do. Besides…sometimes I wonder…if someone had been quicker before…what that would have meant for me”

And there was the crux of the matter. Over the years they had never touched on the subject of the fire that had killed Blake’s family. They had preferred to let him do the talking about the memories both good and bad. It had been how they had coped, how Blake had coped offering small pieces of his past sometimes randomly over breakfast and sometimes when they came home covered in soot, smelling like smoke and found him awake having watched the news coverage.

“I mean I love you guys I do…but…well you know”

“And we love you too kid” Kelly said gently. “But please next time leave the rescuing to the professionals. And give us your phone for a week”

“A week!” Blake shouted with all the horror of a teenager.

“It should be a month for your little stunt” Matt said grinning. Blake went pale at the thought of not having his phone for a month.

“Come here” he said and then the three of them were in a hug that was slightly awkward due to the mass of elbows but nonetheless loving.

They settled down into something that might have been near normality including pizza, beer, soda and an episode of something on Netflix when Kelly spoke up.

“You know, if you wanted to learn how to scale a building I could always rig something up the side of the house…”

“Cool” Blake said looking thrilled. Matt elbowed Kelly hard. He despaired he really did.

In truth he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> As i always say feedback is adored. Let me know what you think.


End file.
